epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Behind the Scenes
The Behind The Scenes of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History'' is series created to show the viewers to see what goes on while creating the Rap Battles. Since Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler, there has been at least one per battle. They are uploaded to the ERB2 Channel. Since Mario Bros vs Wright Bros, the thumbnail used on each video is identical to the one used on the original video, but with a green screen instead of the original background. Trivia John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly *This is the only rap battle not to have a behind the scenes video. Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler *This is the first rap battle to feature a behind the scenes video. *This is the only battle to have two seperate behind the scenes videos. Gandalf vs Dumbledore *This marks the start of Lloyd's Heroin Joke. Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD *This is the first one to be uploaded to the ERB2 Channel instead of nicepeterToo. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros *This is the first BTS video where the thumbnail for the BTS is simply the thumbnail for the battle, only with a green screen instead of the background. Adam vs Eve *This is the first battle since Gandalf vs Dumbledore that doesn't have a Heroin Joke, though Jenna Marbles commented that Lloyd told her one. Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong *This marks the return of Lloyd's Heroin Joke. Rasputin vs Stalin *This behind the scenes introduces us to members of the crew otherwise not seen in a dancing bit near the end. Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso *This is the first behind the scenes not to be uploaded to YouTube first, but to the ERB website first instead. Behind the Scenes - Season 1 File:Hitler - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes-0 File:Darth Vader - Epic Rap Behind the Scenes-0 File:Lincoln VS Norris - Behind the Scenes-0 File:Sarah Palin vs. Lady Gaga Behind the Scenes-0 File:Epic Rap Battle 5 - Behind the Scenes-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History 6 - Behind The Scenes-0 File:Einstein vs Hawking - Behind the Scenes-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History 8. Behind the Scenes.-0 File:Napoleon vs. Napoleon - Behind the Scenes - EPIC RAP BATTLE 9-0 File:EPIC RAP BEHIND THE SCENES Ben Franklin vs. Billy Mays-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History 11 - Behind the Scenes-0 File:Dr. Seuss VS Shakespeare - Behind the Scenes.-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History 13. Behind the Scenes.-0 File:ERB 14 Kirk vs Columbus. Behind the Scenes.-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD-1 Behind the Scenes - Season 2 File:Epic Rap Battles of History Behind the Scenes - Vader vs Hitler 2-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind The Scenes - Master Chief vs Leonidas-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History. Behind the Scenes. Mario Bros vs Wright Bros.-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes Cleopatra vs Marilyn Monroe-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates.-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Freddy Mercury vs Frank Sinatra-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney-1 File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Doc Brown vs Doctor Who-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Batman vs Sherlock Holmes-1 File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Moses vs Santa Claus-0 File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Adam vs Eve File:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King - Behind the Scenes-0 File:Epic Rap Battles Of History - Behind the Scenes - Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison File:Epic Rap Battles of History -Behind the Scenes - Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstong File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Mozart vs Skrillex File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Rasputin vs Stalin Behind the Scenes - Season 3 File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Hitler vs Vader 3 File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Blackbeard vs Al Capone File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali File:Epic Rap Battles of History - Behind the Scenes - Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge Extras File:ERB Mr T vs Rogers - green screen cut-1 File:Making HITLER FROZEN in CARBONITE Epic Rap Battles behind the Scenes-0 File:Vader vs Hitler 3 - Green Screen Cut-0 Behind the Scenes Category:General wiki templates Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:ERB2